


Senses

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love through the senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. The entire series will be short. But.. I wanted to do something different.. 
> 
> I hope it works.

The touch was light, as it always was. Testing, exploring, drifting over tense flesh. That barely there brush of fingertips, trailing over a collarbone. Rested, splayed over a heartbeat, tripping along ribs smoothing, loving, reverent. Those fingers, so skilled at their chosen work, mapped warm skin. That feather touch covered a scarred shoulder, caressed the smooth skin of an inner arm, before brushing the soft skin of the wrist. 

Growing bolder, those hands returned to the shoulders, easing tense muscles, pressing into pressure points, before smoothing away old pain. Hands, lovingly caressed the skin near the spine, massaged the lower back, before spreading down to trail over hipbones. 

Touch spread over thighs, brushing past scars. Those skilled fingers, traced the worn skin at the knees before wandering up again. Fingertips petted satin skin as they roamed up inner thighs. Soon, the hands curled in wiry hair, as knuckles brushed hot, solid flesh. The ring finger, the one with the lightest touch, trailed up that column of heat, circling the wetness and smoothing back down again. Eventually, the fingers curled again, rubbing up and down with barely there pressure. 

Soon the pressure increased, while the other hand wandered upward, to caress a beloved face. It brushed eyelids, followed the curve of a mouth, traced a cheekbone, and settled, rubbing the skin just behind an ear, memorizing the feeling. A thumb brushed over the rapid pulse just behind the jawline, trailing down the side of the neck and back up again, in an adoring caress, as the other hand worked tirelessly to bring pleasure.

After those hands had done their job, and carefully cleaned, they returned to the warm, heaving chest. One, again, resting over the rapidly beating heart and the other trailing abstract patterns up the neck to cup a cheek, before resuming their slow exploration.


	2. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scent now, as chosen by the amazing Blue_Finch

Crisp, clean, a hint of cleaning products, giving away to the slight hint of sweat on skin. Exhaled breath held a linger of chocolate, sugar. Strands of hair at the nape of the neck hid a very faint earthy smell, bits of lavender, citrus, and mint. Musk, along the chest, natural, masculine, no hint of any soap or chemical.

Sharper scents now, a strong tang, wholly male. Every breath filled with his lover's essence, rich and heady. Intoxicating, luring in for deeper inhales, drunk on the scent of pleasure. The smell grew stronger, slightly more bitter, a dampness melding with the other richer scents, creating a cocktail that lay heavy in the lungs. With each shift, a burst of sweat added to the mixture. Underlying it all a hint of sharp metallic, copper, blood from a bit lip. 

The air filled with a hint of salt, wet satin, and mixed with the cool night air. Each panting breath filled with the trademark smell of the other. Soon the bitter, tangy smell overwhelmed all other scents, covering even the smell of sweat on satin sheets. That lingering scent, drifted around the last thing either noticed as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound.. so many little things going unnoticed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suggested to me... that I try to include Time in this as well.. What do you think?

A rough voice in the ear, calm and soothing. A soft murmur of support, a light teasing lilt, and a low hint of affection. An amused tone, darkening into desire, words softer almost a whisper. Sounds muffled by a partner's lips, lost in the column of a throat, verbal adoration melted into skin.

A soft puff of breath, the rustle of sheets creating a symphony of passion. Low moans, sharp gasps, grunts, a hum of appreciation, filling the otherwise silent room. The slip and smack of skin, the shift of the mattress, the hushed sigh as the blankets slid off the bed, a muffled thump as they hit the floor, a whisper of satin drifting along, intermingled with panting breath. The plip of sweat, dripping onto the floor. A hiss of breath, intertwined with a sucking sound.

Gasps, grew louder, fought with the pounding of a heartbeat, thrumming in the ears. Low scratching as blunt nails dug into satin sheets, clenching repeatedly. A hoarse shout, sudden and loud, echoing into the corners of the room. Rasped whispers of devotion accumulating into the harsh cry of a beloved name. The muffled sound as a body drops to the mattress. The soft sound of a kiss, a light groan immediately following. The rustle of blankets, and the sharp click of a lamp, leaving only deep breathing left in the room.


	4. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visual exploration of desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I promised Mavet that Sight would be the last one.. However.. I have stalled while working on Touch.. so I am afraid that she will have to enjoy this one early.

Eyes met, locked, downed under a torrent of emotions, burned in the fire of passion. Studied the fit of clothes, practical, reveled in the revealed skin underneath. Every detail was taken in, the slight flush of the body, darker marks under closed eyes, tousled hair, sticking in every direction. A lustful gaze, examined scars, studied skin and the lines of a well known body like it was their first time. 

The palm of a hand, slight burn near the wrist, a small callus on the index finger. Hooded eyes traced the veins of the wrist, delicate yet strong. A dark bruise, just above the elbow, purple and black, vibrant against the skin. Red marks above the chest, littering the collarbone, small but dark. At the base of the neck, a small bite mark, possessive yet welcomed. 

Lips, pressed together, red from ardent kisses, the hint of a pink tongue, darting out leaving a shine in the low lamplight. Shadows falling over the stomach, clenching muscles, shifting limbs. Skin light against dark gray sheets, fingers clenched tightly into the sheets. 

Legs, trembling lightly from the tension, stretched over a bed, toes curling. A scar, old, barely more than a white line, curved above a knee. One hand, fingers at home in the dark wiry hair between the thighs. Desire, in physical form, curving upward, stretched taut, red and twitching slightly. A small drop of liquid running down a thick vein, balanced on the end of curled hair. White splattered on skin.

Eyes open, soft, content, so different than usual. A small line on the corner of the mouth, a hint of a smile. Limbs and body, relaxing and sinking into the soft mattress. Fingers relaxing, knuckles returning to their normal color. The contrast of two hands linked together loosely, a connection.


End file.
